Noodle Burger Boy
Noodle Burger Boy is the former robotic mascot of the Noodle Burger restaurant before being hacked by Obake into becoming his servant. It is one of the recurring villains seen in ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. Appearance Noodle Burger Boy is a robot, although its outward appearance resembles a cartoony anthropomorphic burger where two ramen blocks replace the buns, meat with a simple face drawn on it, and lettuce hair. Its head is bigger than the body and wears red overalls with a white shirt underneath, plus plain black shoes. Its eyes are black but turn blue while scanning a customer, and then began turning red instead after Obake stole it and changed its programming. Each part of its burger head can spin all the way around. The top ramen block can open so it can pull out items like stickers or comment cards from inside the head. It can also release steam from beneath the bottom block. It has ketchup and mustard dispensers under its "fingers". One of the robot's feet has Krei Industries' logo printed. The robot apparently needs eventual recharging, which happens when it stands on a dock that's kept inside the restaurant and staying the whole night on it. It stays active even when charging, as it greeted Obake even though he went to the restaurant at night when it was closed. Personality The Noodle Burger Boy was programmed with a positive and cheery attitude, happy to always serve the clients and make them smile. It was also given a prediction algorithm which allowed to serve the clients better and guess what they will ask for if they attend the restaurant frequently. When Obake hacked it, Noodle Burger Boy still kept the same attitude but added a "killer" factor to it where it would happily tell its opponents they'd get beaten or try to take them out while still sounding happy. Only around Obake did the robot sound scared. It also uses restaurant terms all the time, even when fighting; saying things like "Order Complete" when it finished scanning Big Hero 6 or claiming it "messed up an order" after failing to defeat the team. Powers and Abilities Being a recycled war machine that was hacked by Obake allows NBB to use some of the abilities that were part of its original program. As well as using the abilities that it used as Noodle Burger's robotic mascot. *'Superhuman strength': With a single kick, Noodle Burger Boy could knock Fred away and leave a mark in his suit. *'Enhanced agility': Noodle Burger Boy can dodge attacks while barely moving thanks to its prediction algorithm. It can also pummel really fast but this move was originally used to give stickers instead of hurting people. *'Indestructibility': Since it was initially designed for a military program, the robot's inner mechanisms were built with extremely durable titanium and kept even after it was remodeled to be Noodle Burger Boy. *'Scanner': Noodle Burger Boy was given scanning abilities to keep frequent clients in its data, so that it could remember their names and preferences. **'Prediction algorithm': Along with the scanner, it was given a prediction algorithm that allowed it to better serve its clients and know what food they like, when they eat it, and how they like it prepared. Once Obake switched it, this algorithm was used to predict Big Hero 6's moves and counter them or use against each other. It became ineffective when Wasabi and Hiro switched armors because the robot only knew their moves with their respective suits. *'Adaptation': The Noodle Burger Boy is also programmed to adapt, which allowed it to become evil without hesitating yet keeping its original attitude. The adapting feature also lets it take other machines and use them, or upgrade itself with compatible parts. *'Lasers': The animatronic is upgraded and given the ability to shoot lasers from its eyes. Weapons As well as having access to its original program and the program that it was given for its tasks as a mascot, Noodle Burger Boy still uses weapons and vehicles, that were given to it or had taken from others. *'Mech Suit': Thanks to its adaptation ability, Noodle Burger Boy could steal and ride Wasabi and Hiro's mech suit which they originally made for one of their classes, controlling it easily without even having seen it before. Noodle Burger Boy also used the mech's features like beams from its hands and an energy sword. *'Go-Kart': A small yet fast go-kart that shoots ketchup and mustard; Noodle Burger Boy used it to escape twice. *'Stickers': Noodle Burger Boy keeps stickers from the restaurant inside its head, and gives them out to random beings (including animals). *'Comment cards': It also keeps comment cards for the customers if they wanted to say something about the restaurant, be it critic or praise. *'Ketchup and mustard dispensers': Hidden under its "fingers" (it only has plain round cartoon-like hands with a thumb), Noodle Burger Boy has mustard and ketchup dispensers. The original use is obvious, but upon being turned evil, the robot utilized it to splatter its enemies. *'Second mech suit': Though the origin of the mech is not revealed, it was most likely created by Obake to help Noodle Burger Boy fight Big Hero 6. It is a flying machine with four claw hands, and can shoot lasers. *'Kentucky Kaiju': Noodle Burger Boy stole Fred's gigantic animatronic and briefly took control of it, before hacking it with a CPU made by Obake and releasing it on the city streets to fight against Big Hero 6. *'CPU Robot': A small spider-like robot created by Obake. It has Obake's symbol on it and Noodle Burger Boy kept it inside his head, then used it upon stealing Kentucky Kaiju to hack the giant robot's system and make it attack the city by itself. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Trina Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Immortals Category:Thieves